Bullet in its Head
by YFIQ
Summary: It all started back in November 2013 when Google went out of control...
1. Chapter 1

**Last November...**

I still remember to this day...what happened to YouTube was something that can never be forgiven.

Truth is that I met her few years earlier, back in 2005 and she was a joy to be around. Trust me, you should have seen her just when she was starting out...the innocence that can never be described, not to mention she was pretty outgoing too. Despite her growing popularity, she was still willing to spend time with us in anyway she can and I do not mean what you think it is...that is until Google comes in and bought the rights to her.

At first it wasn't that bad, I mean she does need the money and it seems that while her managers sold their rights to her to Google, the whole thing actually started off well and her quality of life improved. The first few years all was well, that is until I notice some changes on her...beginning with a different style of clothes which seems a bit risque and becomes even moreso later on. A year later, she starts to develop bit of a bitchy persona in which accompanied by a heavy makeup, YouTube begins to treat her fans horribly and I started to worry.

However, it wasn't until sometime around 2010 that I decided to do something after watching the announcement by Google on television where the new change have been unveiled, revealing YouTube in a form that I could barely recognize. It was a very disturbing site as there are no words that can fully describe what I had seen at the time...so I decided to confront YouTube on the changes she allowed Google to make on her.

At first, she ignored so I wind up spending few days pulling a "obsessed Japanese fan of an idol"...in other words, I was stalking her.

I know, I know...still, it took time until I waited for the right moment to strike when she noticed me because I sneezed. From then on she finally relents and we had a talk for a bit, that's when I learned the full issue of the situation at hand.

After asking her why she let this happen to her being that the changes made by Google have been detrimental, even moreso with the introduction of that piece of trash known as Google+.

At that point, things went out of control when she runs off crying and I chased after her.

But she told me to get away from her, even hit me with a stun gun.

Seconds later, i realize the reason why she want me to stay away as she blows up after moving at least dozens of yards away from me. What started out as a shock would be replaced with a seething anger and hatred flowing through my body as I forced myself up and screamed.

"DAMN YOU GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGLE!"

Little do I know, I would be just the beginning despite supporting Bob's resistance against Google+ which hardly anybody pays attention to.


	2. Chapter 2

To tell you the truth, what happened was I almost forgot that time due to repressed memory of the incident until the middle of the party I was invited to. It happened last month when Google prepared a special party for people who owns YouTube channels since 2007.

I sat at the table trying to relax after a rather nasty encounter with someone who threatened to call the police when my car looked as if it was going to ram it when I was attempting a three point "u-turn" which became a bit awkward. I'm still shaken up by this event as this person turns out to be as almost as stable as Paul Priore (and people who follows him) after his lawsuit against the Yankees have been dismissed.

Anyway, two came over to the table and sat by me, making the situation feel slightly more awkward as I couldn't relax.

"Hey, are you alright?" one of them asked.

"I don't know...maybe." I answered.

"Hey, relax, this is a party, you need to have a good time."

"Thanks." I said.

I started to feel better.

The Google comes in with a tuxedo that barely holds back his bulging belly while twirling a handlebar mustache and said, "I'm glad that you people were able to make it to the party as I have something special to show you!"

He then moves aside as the curtains opens, revealing a familiar looking girl who looked as if she had been through a series of adult video films I have seen (don't ask) and not the good kind that features ex-pop idols.

That's when I started to recall what happened that time as I begin to recognize the girl.

My body begins to shake as Google then said, "I have made another upgrade toward YouTube and I promise you, it's better than ever as she have been groomed closer to perfection..."

"Bullshit!" I muttered.

"...once she is permanently merged with Google+, making your wildest dreams come true!"

"Not in your dreams." I growled.

Then I remembered when YouTube have been blown up...causing me to scream in rage before slamming my fists to the table. I could feel the awkward stares as I tried to calm myself down as breathe hard for several minutes until someone comes over and said, "Sir, are you by any chance okay?"

I wiped off the sweat from my forehead and glanced upward to see Google looking at me.

I then took a couple of deep breaths before giving him an answer.

"No...no, I'm not alright."

"Really? Maybe you should go home then." he said.

I shook my head and said, "No, there's something I have been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Google asked.

"When is the last time you listen to your customer?"

Google then scratches his head and said, "Excuse me?"

"Not only that, exactly what are you planning to groom YouTube for? Do you even realize what the hell you have been doing for the past several years? Do you even care at all?"

The portly search engine snorts and said, "Well, I'm a innovator and in order to do things to help revolutionize the way of life, sacrifices are to be made."

"Even if it means taking away the features that once existed, so what? I don't get why people don't like the improvements, these things are the revolution!"

I couldn't believe the bullshit I was hearing.

Then he continues, "All the changes that have been made is for the betterment of the internet society as people will finally be aware of my grandest creation, Google+!"

"Once they know about this work of art, even Facebook will bow down in fear as my internet conquest will begin and people will realize that everything I have done to this point is for the greater good!"

"How many people have you managed to brainwash with your bullshit? Is this what it's all about? Your jealousy toward a social network site? You were a innovator but that was over a decade ago, now you don't even care what people think because you're deluded enough to believe that you know better than anyone else." I said.

Then I point my finger toward Google and continues, "All the so called improvement you made are almost non-existent as Paul Priore's book that he claims he was going to write and do you honestly think people will buy that? What you have been doing is pushing the fortunes you had earned one time and now you're trying to force things into people who doesn't want the new product that you're advertising."

"You have to face the fact, only few people like Google+ and the fact that you're trying to force it into your consumers doesn't help, it made things even worse as not only YouTube have become harder to navigate, some of the things we were able to do easily now become a chore."

"Was it necessary for you to remove the _Compose Message_ button? That new crap you replaced it with could allow anyone to PM a message to more than one person!"

"Not only that, why the fuck do you want our names for? Are you also going to ask for our personal information too? What scam are you planning?"

"Lastly, you also made the search inconsistent, when I was looking for the videos to the movie _Bullet in the Head_, I do not mean _Bullet to the Head_!" I yelled.

"It would have been understandable had the search result turns up that European movie with the same title but it wasn't even it! You couldn't do things right anymore and still haven't realize it! Are you really that fucking deluded?"

However, Google sat there with a smug grin on his face as I felt a cold metal pressing against the side of my head. Then I looked down on the table and saw two other guests with me each have a gun pointed toward their heads as well.

"No one dare to talk to me like that." said Google as he motions me to sit down before telling his men to place their weapons back.

"You sure have guts and I like that."

I saw a grin and knew Google is up to something.

"Get a bottle of liquor for this fella, with guts like that, he should be able to handle it!" he said.

A bottle was placed right in front of me.

"Empty the bottle!" he demanded.

I grabbed the bottle and said, "You think I'm scared? This is nothing!" before downing the entire bottle of booze and seconds later, I begin to feel a bit woozy.

Google laughed and said, "Well, played, but your friends here hadn't done anything, you do have to share you know."

Then each of the guest with me has a mug of yellow liquid placed right in front of them and I knew what it was when they started to cover their mouths while turning their heads away to avoid the stench.

It wasn't long until a mug of the same content was placed right in front of me as well.

"Seeing that you were able to take an entire bottle of liquor, let us see how tough you are now with a mug of urine placed right in front of you." said Google.

With a gun being pressed against the back of my head, I stared at the mug of piss and took a deep breath.

Then I said, "If you want us to be able to take this, then you should have your men to keep their guns to themselves."

Google chuckled and said, "Why?"

"If three of us were to drink that glass of piss, would you rather be able to watch us pulling that off without having the amount of pressure keeping this from happening?" I said.

Truth is, I was stalling for time, hoping that someone will come in to put a stop to this, but it didn't happen as I looked around to no avail.

"The gun is no longer pointed toward your heads, what are you waiting for? Guess I was wrong about you." Google laughed.

Knowing that if the three of us don't drink it, we might get killed so I grabbed the mug and said, "What are you laughing at? What should I be afraid of? It's only piss!" as I proceed to take a drink of the disgusting content.

At that point, the disgusting stench of the salty yellow liquid begin to overwhelm me to the point that I had to use every ounce of strength I had in order to prevent myself from vomiting.

I could hear several people laughing as I could see the two other people that I dragged into this situation fared much worse than I have as they begin to vomit onto the table. One of them then got up and dove across the table, knocking me over from the chair and begins to strangle me while yelling, "Y-you...you have to open your mouth didn't you? Why the fuck couldn't you shut the hell up? You had to drag us into this!"

Then there were screaming and as we both got up, one of the people who threatened us into drinking piss earlier has a knife through his throat.

Amidst the confusion and panic, I was barely able to avoid the scattered stampede and soon, I saw Google trying to make an escape. I pursued Google and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before dragging him toward the table where the mugs of piss were still sitting.

I picked up one of the mugs and poured the content onto Google while saying, "You made me drink piss, you made me drink piss, you think that was funny? You think that was funny? You bastard, making me drink piss!"

I shattered the mug against the table and picks up a shard of glass, holding it against Google's throat.

Some of Google's guards comes in and said, "You bastard, let him go or we'll shoot!"

"The hell you will, I'll use your boss as a meat shield and even if the bullets went through him, you'll still be killing him as well!" I yelled.

But then in the ensuring confusion, dozens of people rushed by us to the door, knocking me off, allowing Google to escape from my grasp.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!"

Before they could do so, some of the guards were shot, forcing the rest along with Google to escape and I heard someone yell, "Get out of there now!"

After making my way out of the building, I started to lament a blown opportunity to kill Google when someone said, "Don't blame yourself, had you done so, the guards wouldn't have let you out alive."

"In the end, we need to keep on fighting."

I turned and said, "Yeah, about that, why didn't you done something before that...well..."

Bob laughed and said, "Because I wanted to see if you would actually do it...watching someone forced to drink piss? I thought it was pretty funny."


	3. Chapter 3

What happened that day is something that can be described a unreal. In fact, if I tell you how it happened, you will never believe me but what happened that day was incredibly awesome, here's what happened.

It all began that night when I was on my way home from a night class at college when a group of bikers begins to circle me. After few minutes of ominous music playing in the background, there was a loud crackling sound as it starts to rain, causing some of them to stop abruptly, throwing one of the bikers off.

"Forget what you just saw!" one of them yelled.

"Yeah, just pay attention to the part where we circle you because that's pretty intimidating and scary." another said.

"Okay, but before I play along, why are you guys after me?" I asked.

"Easy, your involvement in the resistance against our lord, Google is what we find distasteful, therefore, we feel we must murder anyone rebelling against Google+, the greatest thing ever since the channel change in YouTube." he answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then..." I said before pointing my finger at the space right next to one of the bikers and yell, "What's that?"

The bikers all looked and I made a run for it, despite having ten pounds of materials in my backpack which attracted some stares from some of the passerbys. I kept on going until one of the bikers rode up right beside me and said, "Why are you running? We know where you live!"

Hearing this, I begin to slow down and spend several minutes catching my breath as they circle around me once again.

"There's no escape now, we're gonna beat you to crap for that trick earlier."

"Yeah, do you really think this would work?"

I wiped the sweat from my face and said, "Well, it did worked didn't it?"

One of the bikers then yell, "That's it, you're dead! D-E-D, DEAD!"

That's when I heard someone said, "Not by a long shot!"

I looked at the direction from which the words came from and saw a stranger on a giant silver motorcycle heading toward us. All of a sudden, the motorcycle flew into the air and it transforms, covering the rider, creating an armor!

That's when I realize what it was, making it one of the few times I'm glad _Robotech_ existed despite Carl Macek's handling of the three series which is still better than what _4Kids!_ have been doing for over the past decade.

"Holy crap, it's a Mospeada!"

The bikers tries to flee, but the mobile armor Mospeada fires several rockets at them, leaving a crater on where they used to be as well as a damage to several houses due to couple of stray projectiles...

The rider and pilot of the Mospeada said, "We better get out of here before the cops shows up!"

The mobile armor then transforms back into a motorbike before riding off while I had to make a run for it as the sirens begins to sound. At that point, I found myself in the woods and had no idea where I was when I heard a loud noise nearby, followed by an illuminating glow of orange light. I went to follow the light and saw a fire burning right in front of the park's band shell.

That's when I realize I was in the park, something I should have known that time, really need to pay attention.

Soon, two groups of people begins to march toward one another.

"This night is the night where we will end this!"

"YEAH, TONIGHT, THESE BASTARDS WILL DINE IN HELL!"

Then a member of the other side screams something incoherent but then again, I wasn't really paying attention because I was looking at the bonfire and wondered what the heck was going on. In fact, the next thing I knew, both sides marched toward each other and clashed with swords, spears, and shields, all of which occurs in slow motion just like the movie.

It was a very exhilarating sight, and at the same time just like the movie...also somewhat homoerotic for some reason.

There were blood everywhere and at one point, a giant monster shows up unchained and begins to start wreaking havoc upon one side until the police arrives and guns it down, ending the clash. It didn't stop there however, because after the monster was gunned down, the police proceeds to empty at least dozens of clips into the monster's body and one of them plants a packet of white stuff on him...which is more than enough to tell me to leave before they spot me.

The next morning, I heard that some of the Google supporters were crushed by a tank and the people watching cheered. Considering what happened, I'd cheered too if given the chance to do so.

But I will never forget the night of the battle where the only mention it received in the news report was a druggie getting gunned down. Not only that, apparently, the "druggie" was said to have been hopped up on angel dust which could explain a lot if it weren't for what I had seen that night.

Still, not as bad as what Google have been doing to YouTube, nothing will change that.


End file.
